1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a safety guard for driveshafts of agricultural equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rotating shafts, especially driveshafts and power take-off shafts used in driving, or in drivelines of, agricultural implements can have rotating components that would be exposed to the surrounding environment unless shielded in some way. Exposed rotating components are a hazard and are susceptible to damage if interfered with. Covers and guards are typically used to partially or fully encase these components. The guards typically comprise one or more plastic tubes that extend along and around the rotating shaft and components.
A common arrangement typically includes a connection cap that has an integrally formed bearing surface disposed to engage a rotating drive component so as to permit the drive component to rotate relative to the connection cap. The connection cap also includes a tubular portion that extends axially along a drive shaft. The tubular portion of the cap is disposed to nest within one or more plastic tubes that extent axially along the drive shaft. A protective cone or bellows also extends from the connection cap over certain of the drive components, such as a universal joint. Commonly, the tubes are arranged to telescope axially relative to one another in order to adjust for shaft length and movement during operation.
In certain prior art configurations, the bearing and the connection cap may be separately formed and connected to one another with a fastener so as to permit the components to be disengaged from one another in order to service the rotatable components.
One drawback of the prior art is that the connection caps and shields are not readily disengaged from around the rotatable components to permit servicing of the components. To the extent fasteners are utilized to the fasteners have a tendency to become loose or even fully release the components from one another over time.